Oh, That Was Nice
by HeyLulu
Summary: Kissin' is always nice. HR HrG


Disclaimer: Do I own this? No. So yeah, no suing. Also, not like anyone reads these things, but this is a big fat hairy **SLASH,** so go away if you don't like it.

**Oh, That Was Nice**

Ron is thrown against the wall. He grunts in pain as his back meets the hard concrete. His school tie is loose around his neck and the first few buttons of his shirt have come undone.

"_You're a goddamned slut."_ he breathes. A hand is slammed against the wall just missing Ron's head. Harry slowly leans in and presses his forehead against Ron's

"_What the fuck did you just call me?"_ he whispers.

"_I said you're a fucking slut."_ Ron challenges. He licks his bottom lip and violently bites down as Harry reaches between his legs and grabs him. Ron moans and tosses his head to the side.

"_Louder."_ Harry demands.

"_Tease! Fucking slut..!"_ Ron cries out.

"What are you moaning about?"

Ron suddenly sat up and blinked, becoming aware of his surroundings. He was lying in the grass next to the lake behind the wood of the Burrow. Harry sat down next to him, smirking, realizing that he had just woken Ron from a particularly nice dream. Ron looked up at Harry.

"Huh?"

Harry quirked an eyebrow and tilted his head. "Just _what_ are you thinking about?"

"Having my way with you." Ron smirked and glomped Harry. "Or rather, you having your way with me."

They spent the next several minutes laughing and wrestling in the grass like boys will do. Unbeknownst to them, their laughter was carried through the woods where Hermione and Ginny were hiking through to meet the boys at the lake. When Harry and Ron became visible through the trees the two girls immediately crouched down behind a dead log that had fallen to the ground months before.

"Tuh! This always happens. They ask us to meet them and now look." said an annoyed Hermione.

"Hey, at least they still have their clothes on." Ginny smirked. "I mean, as much as I love watching gay sex, it's still my brother, you know?"

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed, swatting Ginny on the arm. "Don't be such a pervert!"

"What? It's hot!" she said, "You know you like it." Ginny teased.

Hermione didn't answer, but instead turned bright red. The two girls continued to watch from behind the log. The boys had stopped wrestling and progressed into a good snogging session. Hermione sighed.

"I feel kind of bad watching this. I'm not some voyeur you know!"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Then don't bloody look!"

Hermione stuck her tongue out at Ginny and turned around, sitting on the ground and leaning against the log. Ginny soon followed suit. She couldn't help but smile and roll her eyes as Ron and Harry's moans echoed through the trees. She also couldn't help but giggle teasingly at how obviously uncomfortable Hermione was.

Hermione leaned back and propped her elbows on top of the log. "You know," she said, "This kind of reminds me of that scene from that movie… 'Now and Then' I think, where the girls watch the boys skinny dip in the lake."

"Yeah, and then they steal their clothes and have the naked boys chase them down the street." Ginny laughed and interlocked her fingers behind her head. She sighed with a slight blush and looked up at the green canopy covering the sky. "That scene was titillating."

Hermione grunted in agreement. A moment went by where the two didn't speak. Hermione spent that moment poking at the grass with a stick she had found. Ginny continued to stare at the sky, her expression blank as if deep in thought. Without taking her gaze from the sky, she asked, "Hermione, have you ever kissed a girl?"

Hermione blushed and felt butterflies deep in her stomach. She started fiddling with the stick she was holding. "Um, I…I've never really…" she stuttered. Hermione stopped herself and tossed the stick aside. She exhaled and finally spit it out.

"Ginny, I've never kissed anybody before." Hermione kept her expression blank, despite the pink tint on her cheeks, and avoided eye contact with Ginny.

Ginny finally peeled her eyes away from the sky and looked at her friend. She sat up and scooted next to Hermione, taking a hand in hers and interlocking their fingers.

"It's ok, Hermione." Ginny soothed. Slowly, Hermione looked up and met Ginny's eyes.

"Um… are you going to… I mean, if you wanted, I wouldn't…"

"Hermione, do you want me to kiss you?" Ginny whispered with a smile and a blush.

"Er… sure, that would be, um…" Hermione's effort to make a sentence was cut off when Ginny leaned over and placed a warm kiss right under Hermione's ear.

"Um, hmm" Hermione exhaled. "Ginny that…"

"Hey, quiet now." Ginny said, taking a hand and turning Hermione's head to face her. Ginny's hand lingered on Hermione's neck and she stroked her jawbone with her thumb before gently touching her lips to Hermione's.

Hermione rolled her eyes to the back of her head before they closed. She moaned as Ginny softly bit her lip and she opened her mouth and their tongues gently toughed and it was just so… Hermione sighed to herself. She couldn't believe this was happening. Ginny's lips are so soft and Ginny herself is so hot and she wanted to be with her right now and nothing could ruin this moment.

Or so she thought.

"Ow! That's hot!"

Ginny and Hermione quickly sprang apart and looked to where that exclamation came from. Of course, Ron and Harry are standing behind them, their hair and clothes were ruffled and covered in grass stains. Hermione was now bright red and looking anywhere but at the boys, and Ginny was fuming.

"Ron! Why don't you just piss off!"

"Hey, don't let us stop you. We just wanted to know if you guys wanted to go for a swim. You know, cool you off a bit." Ron said with a smirk.

Hermione could swear that steam was actually rising from Ginny's very red, very angry face. "Erm, yeah. Ginny, lets all go swimming." she said, placing a cool, calming hand on Ginny's cheek. Ginny sighed and looked up at Hermione. The redness in her face was fading as she said, "But we don't have bathing suits."

"So?" said Harry as he peeled off his shirt, "We've all got our birthday suits!" Harry rolled up his shirt and whacked Ron in the butt with it. They ran off, Ron swearing and chasing Harry around the grassy field while discarding his own clothes. Meanwhile, Ginny and Hermione emerged from the woods and followed suit, and the four of them swam and played until the stars came out for the night.

When they were all dried and dressed, they sat around the bonfire that the boys had created and shared jokes and stories as well as secrets. As the evening progressed, the boys ended up enwrapped in each other, lost in their own little world, leaving the girls to do the same.

Hermione and Ginny laid together in the grass, silently gazing at the stars. Both wanted to bring up their little episode behind the log, but neither knew what to say. Ginny sighed and rolled onto her side, facing Hermione, and softly kissed her on the cheek.

Hermione smiled and looked over at Ginny. "What was that for?" she asked.

"You're just so beautiful… I couldn't help myself." Ginny smiled as she gazed down at Hermione's now pink face.

"You know Ginny, about today, when we…um, kissed and stuff." Ginny smirked at this. "Well," Hermione continued, "I liked it, and I um… I really like you."

Ginny's face broke into a grin. "You like me? In a 'more than friends' kind of way?" she asked.

Hermione shyly nodded. Ginny suddenly embraced Hermione and placed kisses all over her face. Hermione laughed and giggled and pleaded for Ginny to stop so she could catch her breath. Ginny finally pulled away with a goofy smile on her face and she looked lovingly at Hermione, whose hair was now in more disarray that it usually was.

Ginny wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist and nuzzled her neck.

"Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?" she whispered.

"Ok." Hermione simply answered with a smile.

The girls sealed it with a kiss, which then led to more kissing, which led to touching, but before it could get anywhere else, Ron dumped a bucket of water on them.

"Oi, save it for when you're in bed." He smirked and started running away from a very angry, and very wet, pair of lesbians.


End file.
